


Cats in the Sanctuary

by WanderingMindSR



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boxer Briefs, Cats, Darkness, Dr Pepper, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Existential Angst, Existentialism, F/M, Flashbacks, Honey Buddha Chips (Mystic Messenger), How is it you have come to arrive here?, Loneliness, M/M, Mint Eye, Other, Pizza, Religion, Surreal, Visions in dreams, conversations with a god, petting a cat, wearing nothing but underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMindSR/pseuds/WanderingMindSR
Summary: In which Seven questions himself, is he worthy to be around cats?  But then he is visited by the Great Cat Lord of the Spirits, commonly known as the Cat God.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Original Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Male Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cats in the Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> The main character is you of any gender.

Time is only relative in the chaotic universe of 707's hideout. In this place where dirty laundry is thrown out everywhere, empty bags of chips lay out across table surfaces, and empty soda cans and bottles scatter the floors, Seven worked away at agency related assignments from the confines of his own home. When he could get away with it or had the time, he worked on his personal hacking related pursuits. Darkness was his constant friend. The blinking and glowing lights of the computers and other hardware illuminates a person nobody really saw except for himself, Saeyoung Choi. The disheveled red hair, those gold eyes captivating those fortunate enough to see up close, both so recognizable. You are fortunate enough to embrace both of those features. Then there is the emotional void blanketing the darkness in which Saeyoung intentionally cloaked himself, a far cry from the all too familiar chaotic presence he used to emit in the RFA app to hide his true self. Even if Saeyoung is in a much better place in his life, he thinks back to what this darkness reminded him of in this self-made universe...

"All seems quiet from Magenta. I don't know how I feel about this, V." Luciel says in a slow, skeptical, but calm voice.

"I would say the same thing, Luciel, but I now have time to worry about you." V returns those words with his special kind of warmth.

Saeyoung laughs awkwardly.

"I.. am flattered to have someone like you, V, who can say that to me," he gulps "when everyone else ignores it, like, you know..."

Saeyoung loses those words, letting them disappear into the emotional void through the silence.

Jihyun Kim speaks in the soft words often so pleasing to Saeyoung's ears.

"Luciel, you need say no more." He lets the words process into the conscious mind of the man called 707 before continuing, "Have you thought about making your own sanctuary, your own personal sanctuary?" V says with serenity, pausing and then continuing.

"Think about those times when you and your brother would stay in church, how you and your brother were so eager to help out. Or how about all the services you sat in for? We may no longer be in that church, that felt like so long ago when Rika was there too, but do you have anything there you can make into your sanctuary?"

Saeyoung, the same person who brought much noise to the chat rooms and voice calls on the RFA app, simply closes his eyes and humms "Mmm." in approval  
Jihyun Kim, recognizing that the words escape the person he is still trying to look after, leads the conversation over the phone.

"I want you to find your own sanctuary. Seven easily has his place in the agency, Luciel finding a home within the RFA app, but what about you, Saeyoung? Can't you give him the sanctuary he always wished for?"  
V is fully aware of what he said, how his actions in the past led to painful consequences now. The burden, but the sincerity of every one of those words.  
Saeyoung brings together his words.  
"Oh V, am I truly worth of one?" He grabs his necklace by the cross, bringing the closed fist to the temple of his head.  
"The agency gives you a place to hide from the world, and you and I know how dangerous your kind of work is. The young boy who I took under my wing, Luciel, that money won't last forever. It would make me sad to see the warmth inside you be snuffed out."  
Saeyoung is moved to tears.  
"V, your voice soothes me so much. I, could, listen to it all night."  
"You have a place in this world, just think about what I said."  
"I... you may be wasting your time on someone forced to live in the shadows, to completely fade into the darkness someday. V, I mean, Jihyun, I will hear from you again soon?"  
"Of course, Saeyoung. I must go. Please take care."

Saeyoung slumps back into his chair, back into his personal darkness, back into the present. He lets go of the cross, which he held as if he was re-enacting the past memories, falling to his bare chest. Saeyoung is naked except for the pair of red boxer briefs that started with a white band rested snug below his waist, riding to his thighs. He and his features are slightly toned throughout his body, an indication of the physical fitness he was required to keep himself in for the employment of his agency. Since most of his duties these days involve sitting in front of multiple computer monitors, he put on an ever-so-small amount of pudge from his constant eating of pizza and Honey Butter Chips, along with the constant flow of Dr Pepper.

As comfortable as he is with his usual red shirt and black and yellow hoodie getup, he feels the freedom and comfort of only being at the desk in just his underwear. Besides, the red boxer briefs not only kept everything snug, it flattered the features that underclothing was covering. This particular fact came in handy. Whenever you would come over, Saeyoung would swivel his chair in a 180 direction, legs spread wide apart to hold his ground, and he could read the immediate reaction from you. At this point, he would beckon you, who was most definitely clothed, to come over and sit on his lap as he worked away at his computers. He may not have spoken a lot, if at all while working, but you did not mind the silence at all. A far cry from the first impressions you had of him from the RFA app when you originally got on there, you could not feel more comfortable like you were now.

He absolutely loves your company like this, you being the main source of his warmth in this darkness. It was especially nice whenever you would eventually curl up and fall asleep in his lap, your body resting on his bare skin. And every now and then, he would gently wake you up to hand feed you Honey Butter Chips, pizza, and Dr Pepper. You always admit, these things taste better from his hands, you take it all in as you lost your self in those glowing, beautiful, golden eyes.

But you are not there.

Saeyoung was left with silence well after the call. He looks down at the cross from the necklace, looks up, and put his hands together.

Was Saeyoung still awake, or was he so mentally exhausted that he slipped into sleep? He couldn't catch himself with the silence that stayed after the call, but his unconsciousness took over and did the speaking for him. 

"Lord in heaven, you have given me shelter, a place to live in these shadows..." he pauses as he speaks "But do I truly deserve a sanctuary? I hold onto my beliefs toward you, I have always turned to you above when I couldn't go to anyone else on this earth."  
He pauses again.

"I wonder, do I even deserve to be around cats? This loneliness, it gets to me. I'll disappear someday, why... should I even bother? I... can't tell anyone what I said to you, but thank you... for listening to me..."

Saeyoung brings himself down to this earth, back to this lonely existence so closely associated with the darkness of the room in his place.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Saeyoung breaks himself out of the stupor to answer it. He opens the door, to find himself in the presence of the Great Cat Lord of the Spirits, commonly known as the Cat God.

Trumpets played in the background as the door opened, a cat being with a radiant aura stood there. It looked like Longcat.

He was processing everything he was seeing when the being said,

"Luciel, my son, would you kindly get me a bottle of Dr Pepper?"  
"Of course, oh great Cat God!" proclaims Seven as his legs rapidly move him into the house and then back outside. "Help yourself to the pizza too!" He blurts.

Soon before he knew it, he was sitting down with the Cat God in his apartment, still wearing nothing but his red boxer briefs, sharing bottles of Dr. Pepper with a cat. It was a very good thing Seven lived far away from anywhere really, nobody to see these current state of affairs.

"Thank you for this drink, I was getting thirsty with all the traveling I do. You look troubled, my son."  
Luciel laughs in that forced awkward manner almost nobody heard, which sounded nothing like the strings of "lolol" he would scatter in chat rooms and instant messages.  
"I've... never shared a Dr Pepper with a cat before..." he looks at the ground, "Want me to get you some Honey Butter Chips too?"  
"Maybe later. Those do sound good after I drink this."

The Cat God takes a gulp or two before it says

"Luciel, I mean, Saeyoung, how is it you have come to arrive here?"

"The usual, act like I have no care in the world to mask the utter darkness I live in, just another day in the life of Seven-Zero-Seven."

"There seems to more than that."

"LOLOLOL-I mean, ha ha ha... ha..... don't want any hugs? HELLO I COULD USE SOME HUGGING." Saeyoung immediately drops the act, reminding himself he was in the presence of the Cat God. "I fool a lot of people, it's part of my job, but... I... don't want to go there. Brings up some unpleasant thoughts."

"My son, how do cats make you feel?"

Saeyoung thought about giving a random answer, but he answers with sincerity.

"They're... wonderful things. Soft, fluffy, always the kind that give no second thoughts about walking over your keyboard, but even then I still love them. They... make me feel less lonely in this world."

The Cat God takes another sip from the Dr. Pepper.

"Cats may not play a significant role in your life like I know Vanderwood does watching over you, but they help you maintain your humanity. I sense it."

Saeyoung looks down, wondering how he could comprehend all these words and think of something to say in return. He tries.

"Between my late mother trying to crush it out of me, to the agency making sure it doesn't get in the way of my work, I... never thought about it before. Did... you hear what I said earlier?"

"Oh, about you wondering if you were worthy enough to be around cats? I heard your cry for help. You can pet me, it's okay."

Saeyoung is known for being usually cheerful and playful around cats, which made some cat owners and non-cat owners nervous, but he slowly reaches his hand out, stroking the smooth fur. The Great Cat Lord of the Spirits purrs.

"That, was wonderful. I hope you feel somewhat better."

He nods. The Cat God continues.

"Humans have always tried to make their own sanctuaries. Sometimes for themselves, or for their fellow humans. It could be a church, like the one you used to go to. Or it could be an imaginary one, existing in your mind, where you can visit it. What would be your sanctuary?"

Saeyoung points a finger up to his chin, scratching it, before lowering it down.

"I'd have cats, lots of cats."

"I know you can be careless, I've observed you from above, but you have an honest love for cats, I see that. I could almost see the smile from your face. In spite of the darkness you live in," it looks around the room, "you still have your own sense of self, even when you split it across your different faces. Some people are not able to protect that sense of self, even when they have enough to not have to live in danger every day."

Saeyoung was captivated by this Longcat looking being who he let into his house.

"People are always looking for someone who they can pin their hopes and beliefs on. Faith in yourself is only so limited for a lot of people. All it takes is for the right person to snatch it away. Through charisma, through their outward appearance, through the sense of belonging. They stay there through someone who is convinced that they are absolutely righteous.

This Mint Eye organization that seems to be growing, they seem to grab people one by one. Most of the time, they volunteer to be grabbed. Others... less so."

Saeyoung sighs.

"They... are a nuisance. Wish they were only that."

"You can never underestimate what distance people are willing to go, to buy into a paradise. Yet they leave so many people behind in their pursuit of paradise. There is a large city, not far away from where you are, with lots of people everyday. It can be hard to describe the loneliness they leave behind when they disappear. Think... about all the cats out there."

"I... think I will need to pet you again."

"Go ahead, my son. A lot of people out there don't know what they have until they miss it. And for some people, it may be too late. Once you walk into Magenta, you can't really get out. Could you have a paradise if your paradise locked out cats, seeing them as not worthy?"

"It's a terrible thing. All the time I fight off the Mint Eye attacks with my computer, I could be looking for cats to be around."

"Those people at Mint Eye don't want cats because they cannot be swayed like humans can. Besides, would you ever want to force an elixir down a cat? I cannot imagine what the effects would be, the thoughts are too cruel. Besides, I'd much rather be having a Dr Pepper with you. I could go for the chips now."

Saeyoung goes to his stash of chips and grabs a bag for the Cat God. 

"Just because you live in the shadows doesn't mean you have to deprive yourself of everything. There are plenty of cats that like to live in the shadows too. Give them love, they appreciate it, even if they don't show it always. Even if you are rarely around people, they help you keep your humanity."

Saeyoung returns to petting the Cat God.

"And that, my son, helps you build your own sanctuary. Embrace the cats. Protect them from people who want to harm them or take people away from them. Make a sanctuary for yourself, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung says to himself out loud, not caring that the being could hear it.

"I wish, I could pet Elizabeth the 3rd for once. Jumin... never lets me."

"Someday, my son. Goodness, look at the time. I must go for an important business meeting. Thank you for the chips, Dr Pepper, and pizza."

And with that, the Cat God runs out the door, jumps into the back seat of the car waiting outside, and Driver Kim takes off in the driver's seat.

Saeyoung is left speechless, confused, and calm. He slouches back on his chair, ready to drift off when....

You walk into Saeyoung's place. You take out your phone, open up the house control app that Seven programmed for his phone and yours. As you walk toward him, you pull up the option to slowly turn the lights on. The lights go from dim to illuminating the once dark room. You reach his chair, turn it around 180 degrees, and see a slumbering Saeyoung in nothing but his underwear. You think about how you call him Seven out of habit sometimes, even though you by now know his birth name. You gently pet his hair, running it through your fingers.

Seven slowly wakes up, sees you, and hugs you tight. You hug him back.

"I, missed you, so much."

"It's okay, Saeyoung. It's only been a few hours. And I brought a special house guest this time~"

From behind you walks out Elizabeth the 3rd. The majesty, the white fur. Saeyoung, with tears still running from his eyes, reaches down beside your legs to pet Elly.

He'll eventually ask how you managed to get her over here, but you'll tell him it's a secret in a soft voice and kiss him on the lips.

But for now, seeing Saeyoung being genuinely happy in a way only you know, the man you know as Seven, makes you glad to always by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! This started off as something funny I want to write, but it went in a completely different direction. I wanted to write the serious side of Seven that often gets ignored by the fandom, and the entire fic took on a serious tone because of it. I wanted to use this fic as a way to explore ideas in the form of a conversation. But of course, I let the thirst into the fic anyway. Seven is such a great character to write about.


End file.
